bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 5. Maj 2013/@comment-5205631-20130503093142
Będzie pewnie treściwiej, niż u Raven - po części dlatego, żeby się po niej nie powtarzać ;) Ocenianie'' okładki'' sobie podaruję, bo ktoś mi wytknie niesportowe zachowanie, jako że w trzech pierwszych maczałam palce po łokcie. Powiedzmy, że i tak najlepsza była z kotem ;) Zakątek ''- jedna z moich ulubionych rubryk. Cytaty z chatango jak zwykle świetne, sporo mnie w tym miesiącu minęło, to sobie nadrobiłam. Co do chronologii - np. cytaty o "wyznawaniu Raven" powinny być obok siebie bez względu na datę - chodzi o kontekst. Więc nie ma się co czepiać. Grafiki fajne, ale opowiadanie za długie, chociaż - nie powiem - składne i super się pisało. Skróciłabym na przyszłość do max 120 wpisów. ''W tym miesiącu w mandze - moja druga najulubieńsza rubryka. I tu mam lekki dylemat, w dużej mierze wywołany jakością samych rozdziałów. Z próżnego i Salomon nie naleje, chociaż Sccq i tak wykrzesał z tego, ile się dało. Jest sporo świetnych tekstów (większość dała niżej Raven, nie będę powtarzać), ale tak jakoś trochę o tym samym. Ja wiem, że Kubo od 2 miesięcy o tym samym, ale to już insza inszość. Ale żarty i docinki o Masaki i jej przepastnym apetycie śmieszą mnie niezmiennie :)) Aaa - no i szata graficzna bardzo fajna, żeby nie było, że nie zauważyłam. Twarz miesiąca ''- Może skomentuję krótko *-* Z miesiąca na miesiąc teksty są coraz lepsze, Yoruichi była świetnie napisana, ale Isshin jest jeszcze lepszy. Loony - może byś tak poprowadziła jeszcze jedną rubrykę? :) ''Gotei 13 pod lupą - ''dobrze się czytało, napisane lekko i z humorem. Dobrze było przypomnieć sobie Kirę, bo ostatnio z tych sztywnych częściej Kubo wpycha nam Pana Świerszczowego, a on - jak widać - nie potrafi tak zachwycić publiki :\ I przy tej okazji odniosę się do sprawy "podobieństwa" rubryk (że niby ''Gotei pod lupą i Twarz miesiąca, Nieobiektywnej opinii oraz Porozmawiajmy o..., się dublują?? Taaa, no niesamowicie są podobne :D Wszystkie rubryki w KSie są do siebie podobne o tyle, że pisane są z jajem. Ma być śmiesznie, w większości teksty opierają się na konfabulacji i nierzadko ocierają o czysty absurd. A każda rubryka ma specyficzny styl i charakter, jak jej autor. Widać to przy okazji tego nr, kiedy się trochę "pozamienialiśmy" i to było ciekawe doświadczenie. NieObiektywna Opinia - ''i tu nie tyle jestem zaskoczona (bo Sccq zawsze pisze dobrze), co mój apetyt na porządny, lekko absurdalny humor został zaspokojony, i to z dokładką. Najlepsza NieObiektywna, moim skromnym zdaniem, w tym miesiącu lepsza od Mangi. Przytaczać nie będę, bo to też zrobiła Raven, tylko dodam, że cenzurowanie jest super :)) ''Ludzie listy piszą - ''o tę rubrykę zawsze jestem spokojna, a tym razem listy lepsze niż poprzednio, wybija się list do Hinamori. <3 ''Porozmawiajmy o... - ''lubię tę rubrykę, jakbym widziała duże okno chatango i śledziła wymianę zdań w bleachowych klimatach. Fajny wywiad, fajna postać, dobrze się czytało. Technicznie - jak w zeszłym miesiącu - błękitna czcionka na niebieskim tle jest niewidoczna, a przynajmniej zniechęcająca i męcząca, proponuję przyciemnić tło, albo dać czcionkę ciemniejszą. ''Pod Kapeluszem Urahary - ''podziwiam i doceniam wysiłek, wyobrażam sobie, jak robienie krzyżówek było czasochłonne :) Coś nowego, czego jeszcze nie było - a myślałam, że już wszystko tu przez 4 numery wcisnęliśmy. I kolorki szaty graficznej mi się podobają :P ''Do zakochania jeden krok - ''Grimmjow *-* A poważnie, to - o dziwo, jak dziada nie lubię - fajny anons Ulquiorry. Tier też niczego sobie, ale ona i tak nie ma startu przy takich samcach :) O czym to ja jeszcze... a... Grimmjow *-* ''Koteczek.bw - mój, więc się nie wypowiadam, chociaż jestem otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę :D Nieco z innej bajki" - ''jak fajnie jest czytać "swoją" sekcję spod pióra (klawiatury) kogoś innego. Przyjemna recenzja, widać w tekstu, że dobrze się ją Raven pisało. Mnie si,ę dobrze czytało :p ''CEBULA ''- no świetna jest, nie ględź Sccq ;) Bardzo dobre podsumowanie, fajne pytania. "im. Ankelime"? Moje pierwsze epitafium *-* ''Gala Rozdania Nagród Kwartalnych - też bym sobie ją podarowała w tym miesiącu, raz na kwartał nagrody, raz na kwartał info - w każdym razie mnie jej obecność zaskoczyła nieco. Ale co ja tam wiem :) Ostatnia strona - obrazek super, chociaż teksty Sccq były moim faworytem :)) A teraz o sprawach inszych - korektor też człowiek, nie - że popełnia błędy, ale że - spać musi, zmęczony bywa, o 3 w nocy jego funkcje życiowe nieco spadają. Jak się na ostatnią chwilę oddaje teksty, to i korekta jest taka, jaka jest. Błędów ortograficznych nie wyłapałam, stylistyczne może w dwóch czy trzech miejscach (a to już bardziej sprawa autorów tekstów), najwięcej przecinków, ale te przeoczyć łatwo, jeśli oczy się człowiekowi same kleją. Jakość korekty zależy od ilości czasu na nią poświęconego i presji czasu. Kapisz? Za całokształt - numer jest dobry, nie powiem że najlepszy, bo nie musimy sobie słodzić, ale przynajmniej jeden był gorszy (a jako wcześniejsza naczelna wiem co mówię). Parafrazując Ponego - nigdy nie ma tak, żeby się wszystko podobało, albo wszystko nie podobało. Mnie się zdecydowanie więcej podobało :)